Heritage
by Nimas
Summary: "Oh my," the sorting hat whispered, "I didn't think you would exist!" What if your whole life turned out to be a lie? NextGen
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If the world of Harry Potter were mine I would've posted this on fictionpress, not fanfiction... Or, even better idea, I'd have made millions by publishing it :)

A/N: This is definitely not my first attempt at story writing, but it is the first time I feel confident enough to share it with the world. It may start out a bit dark, but that will change soon. Please read and review.

**XXXXX**

1 May 1998

The scream seemed to pierce right through his soul, but he could do nothing to stop it. Masked and robed, he stood with a dozen other men in a half circle around the young woman, opposite the Dark Lord. They were Death Eaters-to-be. Unmarked as of yet. Forced to watch as the Dark Lord tortured Muggle after Muggle, to see if they had what it would take to be a Death Eater. This woman was the sixth and last of the evening.

Stoically he watched her screaming and writhing on the floor in the beam of red light from the Dark Lord's wand. He wanted to jump forward and rescue her, but he knew it would mean his own end. He closed his eyes. He had chosen this. There was no way of turning back.

Suddenly the screaming stopped. The young man's eyes flew open again. The Dark Lord had broken the curse and was looking straight at him.

"Higgs, I am glad to see you are paying attention again. It will not do for my trusted followers to doze off in my presence," the Dark Lord stated calmly.

"My Lord, I am so sorry for my insolence, it will not-" Higgs began.

"Silence! Perhaps you would better be able to pay attention when you have her to yourself? Inflict some pain, maybe take her upstairs for some privacy? She is quite a pretty young thing, isn't she?" Higgs looked at the woman. The way she was curled up he couldn't really make out much of her features. "I'm sure Lucius wouldn't mind you using one of the guest rooms," the Dark Lord said it without blinking even once. Higgs felt as if he was staring straight into his soul with those bright red eyes.

The woman was curled up on the floor, softly whimpering. Higgs hesitated.

"Crucio!" Red hot pain seared through him for a second or two, then it was gone. He gasped for air. The other men were silent, but he could feel their eyes on him. "Why are you hesitating? You know there's more where that came from."

"Yes, my Lord." He strove to keep his voice calm. Slowly Higgs raised his wand at the whimpering heap on the floor. Hate flared up in him, but not for the woman. He hated the Dark Lord for making him do this. His voice almost cracked as he spoke the curse. A red beam of light shot out from his wand. The woman's muscles tensed as she let out another blood-curdling scream.

After what felt like hours, but could have been no more than half a minute, the Dark Lord spoke again in his high cold voice. "Enough. She's yours to do with as you please. Dispose of her when you have finished."

**XXXXX**

"Have fun," Pucey said, closing the door as he left. He had helped carry the girl up to of Malfoy Manor's guest rooms.

Higgs looked at the form of the woman, or rather girl, sprawled out on the bed. She could be no more than nineteen years old. Her face was bruised, one eye swollen. Her blond hair was matted with her own blood. She was unconscious.

When he first wanted to become a Death Eater, he'd never considered actually having to torture people. He wholeheartedly believed in blood purity and keeping Wizard society seperate from the Muggles. He had no qualms about killing Muggles and Mudbloods, but this... Why did there have to be torture involved? He couldn't bear to see even a wild animal suffering, let alone a human. He would definitely not do to her what the Dark Lord had suggested. It was just plain wrong.

So what should he then do? Kill her? Yes, that was the best option. She would have to suffer no more. He stepped closer to the bed and aimed his wand at her. Slowly he started speaking the curse. "Avada..." She let out a small moan. His breath caught in his throat. She cracked open one eye, then the other. Dazedly she looked around the room, then her eyes focused on him. They widened in fear.

"Please," she whispered. "Please don't hurt me. Help me. Please." Then her eyes sagged shut again.

Higgs was at a loss. He couldn't kill her, he knew he couldn't, but if he didn't, the Dark Lord would know. He would be punished.

He had some time to muster up the courage though, they wouldn't expect him back for at least half an hour.

He sat down in the corner of the room and tried to calm himself. After a while he got up, ready to do it, but as soon as he laid eyes on her his confidence crashed again. The way she'd pleaded with him... He knew it would haunt him forever if he let her die, but saving her was impossible.

Suddenly someone crashed through the door. The man was wearing his mask and Higgs didn't recognise the voice when it said: "Potter's at Hogwarts, come now and prove your worth to the Dark Lord." A loud crack was heard and the Death Eater disappeared.

No longer concentrating on what to do with the woman, Higgs could hear the commotion throughout the manor. The cracking noise from the disapparating Death Eaters could be heard everywhere. The apparition wards must have been lifted. This was his chance!

Higgs strode over to the woman and pulled her up in his arms. A loud crack could be heard and then the room was empty.


	2. Reluctant Mothers and Sleepy Boys

A/N: Thank you Mary Knickerbocker, for being my first reviewer! The prologue indeed took place during Deathly hallows, the eve before the Battle of Hogwarts to be exact. The main story starts twelve years later.

XXXXX

1 September 2010

"It's been twelve years and I still can't get used to magic." Mum could be so peculiar about magic. She almost seemed afraid of it. She wouldn't allow any magic in the house and only ventured out into the magic world when she absolutely had to. Like now.

They were at King's Cross station. Nora, her parents and her little brother had just passed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. On the other side of the barrier platform nine and three quarters had already filled with families. Parents and younger siblings were helping students loading their trunks onto the train. Mothers were hugging their children goodbye, while younger children threw whistful glances at the bright red steam engine.

"But magic's fun! When I grow up, I'm gonna be the greatest wizard of all time, like Harry Potter!" little Matty piped in.

"Off course you will," dad grinned at Matthew. "First you'll have to go to Hogwarts though." Matty scowled at this. Just like every young witch or wizard he wanted to be able to use magic for himself. Not that they came in touch with magic often. They lived just like Muggles in a Muggle neighbourhood, but Dad would take Matty and Nora to Diagon Alley every once in a while, or bring them to work with him. The visits to grandmother and grandfather were also something to look forward to. Their whole household ran on magic.

And now, Nora herself would finally go to Hogwarts to learn magic.

XXXXX

Terence Higgs wasn't sure how he felt. He was definitely proud that his litle girl was finally going to Hogwarts, yet he knew he was going to miss her very much.

"I'm still no sure if this is he right decision," Kathy whispered next to him, a look of anguish on her face.

"We've already talked about this, you agreed Hogwarts would be good for her." It would be good for Nora to have magical friends as well as Muggle, friends she wouldn't have to keep secrets from.

"I know, but... The things she will learn there... You know how terrible magic can be!" Terence loved his wife, but sometimes her fear of magic could be so frustrating!

"I do. I also know, just as well as you do, how much good can be done with magic. Besides, this is what Nora wants."

"But what if she turns out just like... What if she likes to... What if she becomes just like _him_?" Fear shone through her eyes.

Terence smiled. "Don't you know your own daughter?" He pulled his wife in his arms. "You know she's not like that and she never will be."

"It's in her blood, Terence," Kathy said, holding back from his embrace slightly.

"And so is magic, and if she doesn't go to Hogwarts, if she doesn't learn to control it, who knows what might accidentally happen!" Accidental magic was common in children, and although severe accidents were extremely rare, they knew Nora would be powerful and she needed the magical education. "Besides, the professors at Hogwarts are all trained professionals. They know what they should and especially what they certainly shouldn't teach young witches and wizards." Kathy relaxed slightly.

"You're right of course," she whispered and kissed him.

"Ewwww, that's gross!" Matty exclaimed next to them. Clearly the children had returned.

"I see you two managed to get the trunk onto the train, then?"

"Yeah, and it was heavy! Without me Nora never would have managed," Matty said proudly. Nora just raised an eyebrow at her little brother.

"Mum, dad, the train's leaving in a few minutes, I should get back on it," Nora said.

Kathy stooped to hug her daughter tightly. "Take care honey, and don't forget to write us."

"And don't get in too much trouble," Terence added with a grin.

Nora looked scandalized. "Off course I won't!" She gave Terence a quick hug and tousled Matty's hair. "I'll see you at Christmas." Then she ran off towards the train.

XXXXX

After saying goodbye to her parents and little Matty, Nora boarded the Hogwarts Express and went to the empty train compartment where she'd left her trunk. She already knew some of the students, mainly the children of her dad's friends, but none of them were first years. They would probably prefer to sit with their own friends.

Nora's excitement suddenly disappeared. She wouldn't know anyone in first year and all her own friends were Muggles. She wished she could talk to her best friend Emma now. She had her mobile phone with her, the one her mum had given her after she'd gotten lost at the zoo once, but it wouldn't work in the magical world. For now, she was all alone.

And for now she preferred it that way. She wasn't good at making new friends. She'd known Emma for as long as she could remember, but around new people she was rather shy. Besides, she was used to solitude, it suited her quite well.

However, when she reached her compartment, she saw two others had joined her trunk there. A girl was leaning out of the window. She turned around to look at Nora for a moment to say hello, then went back to waving goodbye to her parents. A boy was fast asleep.

Nora sat down opposite the boy and pulled out her mobile phone. Whenever she was at a new place within the magical community she checked if it worked. Sadly, it didn't. One day she was going to find a way to make electrical appliances work around magic.

"What's that?" The girl came down from the window and sat down next to the boy. She pointed at Nora's phone.

"It's a phone, it's something Muggles use to talk to each other." The girl clearly wasn't raised in the Muggle world if she didn't recognise a Blackberry.

"Neat! You Muggleborn then?" she asked while rummaging through her bag. She clearly wasn't too interested in Muggle things.

"No, I'm not. I'm a Half-blood, but I grew up in a Muggle neighbourhood."

"Isn't that awfully boring?" Before Nora could answer the girl continued: "I'm Olivia by the way and this will be my first year at Hogwarts, and you?"

"My name's Nora, first year too." Pointing at the sleeping boy, Nora asked: "Do you happen to know who that is?"

"Nope, but I know how we can find out!" Olivia grinned mischievously. She took off her jacket and rolled it up in a ball, then she threw it at the boy.

The boy woke up with a yell. After looking around for a moment, he glared at the two girls. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up," Olivia said smiling, undaunted by the boy's glare. "This is Nora and I'm Olivia. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you? I was trying to sleep!" Nora had to agree with him, she herself always hated it when someone woke her, especially in such a rude way.

"Because if you don't," Olivia's smile grew wider, "we'll have to annoy you and keep you awake the whole ride to Hogwarts until you finally tell us your name." She pulled a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans out of her bag and threw one at the boy's face. "I've got a few more boxes with me." Already, Nora didn't like this girl very much.

"All right! I'm Fred. Leave me alone now," Fred huffed.

"Sure. I'm going to look for my sister. Have fun you two!" With that, Olivia was gone.

A silence fell in the compartment. The boy glared at Nora for a moment, then he went to sleep again. Or at least, he tried to. Nora watched him for a while as he tried to find a comfortable position. He didn't seem to be able to find one. After some twisting and turning he opened his eyes and sat up straight again to stare out of the window.

The silence was getting a bit awkward, so in an attempt to break it, Nora asked: "Why are you so tired? Shouldn't you be excited about going to Hogwarts? Assuming you're a first year, of course. If you aren't, I guess it's not that special anymore. Oh! And you must hate me for assuming you're a first year! If you aren't one, that is, but you seem to be about my age, so you can't be more than a second year." Fred's expression was slowly turning from annoyed to amused. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" Nora was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Yes you are," he grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I tend to do that when feeling awkward."

"That's all right. You seem a lot nicer than that other girl, Olivia. To answer your questions, yes, I'm a first year. And I'm tired because I stayed up late last night." With perfect timing Fred yawned. "My dad threw a party for the whole family to say goodbye to me and wish me good luck and I was allowed to stay up until two in the morning! Mum wasn't too happy about it, but for once she let it slide. So now I'm trying to catch up on my sleep."

"Is your family big then?" Nora asked, starting to like this boy

"I have only one sister, but my dad has five siblings! And practically all of them have children, so yeah, my family is quite large. Yours?"

"Wow, I can't even imagine what it would be like to have so many cousins. I have a younger brother, Matty, but that's it. Neither of my parents have any brothers or sisters, so no cousins for me."

"That must be boring." For a moment neither of them said anything. Then Fred asked: "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

To be honest, Nora didn't know all that much about the houses. She knew her father had been in Slytherin and her grandparents had been a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, but her father had been rather reluctant in explaining the houses to her. He didn't want her to be prejudiced against any of the houses. She knew the main traits of the houses, though. Slytherin was ambitious, those in Ravenclaw were eager to learn, Hufflepuff held loyal student and Gryffindors were brave.

Nora didn't feel very brave. She was actually rather timid and quiet, so Slytherin probably wasn't for her either. She was loyal to her friends, so Hufflepuff might be an option too, but mainly she wanted to learn and master as much magic as possible and become a great witch, so she could show her mother letting her go to Hogwarts had been the right decision. "I think I'd like to be in Ravenclaw. What about you?"

"Ravenclaw's all right I guess, but I want to be in Gryffindor! Practically my whole family has been in Gryffindor."

From there the conversation turned to the traits of the four houses and not long afterwards Fred tried to sleep again. Nora took out one of her school books, the one on Defense Against the Dark Arts, to pass the time until the Hogwarts Express reached its destination. The subject fascinated her.

Time seemed to fly and before she knew it, the door of their compartment was thrown open. Fred jerked awake, clearly startled, as was Nora. Olivia practically ran inside and grabbed her suitcase. "Quick, get changed into your schoolrobes, we're almost there!"

XXXXX

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. The Sorting Hat

**A/N:** Today I realised that my story is already slightly AU (or at least the prologue is), as Voldemort was checking if his horcruxes were still in place at the moment the prologue takes place, and after finding out Salazar's locket was gone he went to Hogwarts, where the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's demise took place early the next morning. So he wasn't at Malfoy Manor at that time. However, I'm not going to change the prologue, because as it is now it fits perfectly into the story, but I'll try to keep the rest of the story as much canon as possible!

Once again thanks to Mari Knickerbocker for reviewing my story! I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I don't want to stuff them with unnecessary filler.  
>To those who added <em>Heritage<em> to their Story Alert, please review! Of course, I don't expect a ten page essay on how amazing this story is, but a little feedback would be nice, criticism is welcome too, as long as I can use it to improve the story.

**XXXXX**

Nora was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been.

After arriving in Hogsmeade, Rubeus Hagrid, an extremely large man who seemed to know Fred, had led the first years to a number of small wooden boats to take them across the lake to the castle. Their first glimpse of the castle had been magnificent. When they reached the castle a friendly looking man, the Head of Gryffindor Professor Longbottom, had been waiting for them. He'd led them to a small room where he'd explained about the houses. Then he'd left.

Any moment now professor Longbottom would be back to lead the new first years into the Great Hall where they would be sorted. She would finally find out Hogwarts' best kept secret. The secret everyone around her was speculating about.

"My dad said we'd have to fight a troll, but my mum said we don't have to worry about it, that everything would be fine," Fred whispered next to her.

"My dad said that too, that we didn't have to worry." And he'd said it a whole lot of times, as Nora wouldn't stop pestering him about how the sorting worked.

"Please form a line and then follow me." Professor Longbottom had returned.

For a moment the shuffling of feet and one or two muffled cries as toes were stepped on could be heard. Nora got in line behind Fred and then silence fell again.

"Now then, follow me, please," Professor Longbottom said.

The Professor, with the line of students following him, walked into the large entrance hall and then pushed open a large set of doors. On the other side was another huge hall, furnished with four long tables with students and one table on a raised dais with adults, probably the other teachers.

Professor Longbottom led them to the teachers' table where they had to stand in a line facing the students, with their backs to the teachers. Nora looked around at the students of Hogwarts. All eyes were on her and her fellow first years. Next to being nervous, Nora was getting uncomfortable too. She didn't like getting stared at.

"There are so many of them," she whispered to Fred. "I hope I don't make a fool of myself in front of them."

"Just picture them naked," Fred whispered back. "It won't seem so bad then."

Suddenly their conversation was cut off by a voice, singing. Professor Longbottom had been setting up a stool with a large old hat. It was the sort of hat you'd expect a mean witch from the old Muggle fairy tales to wear. It was black and pointed and it had patches all over it. And it was important, as the gaze of every student was no longer pointed at the new first years, but at the old hat.

The voice came from the hat. A crack had appeared in the side of the hat, moving as if it were a mouth, and the hat was singing.

_Not what you expected am I?  
>An old hat, not a test.<br>Yet I'm the one who'll sort you firsties  
>To join with all the rest.<br>But where to put you, where to sort you?  
>Which house will suit you best?<br>As soon as you put me on your head  
>I shall know where you should nest.<em>

_Maybe your place is in Hufflepuff  
>Where hard work does you well<br>And those who are gentle, loyal and true  
>Will have a time most swell.<em>

_Perhaps you're more of a Gryffindor  
>One of the brave who find their home<br>Amongst the courageous, the bold, the daring,  
>And will there build their throne.<em>

_Or possibly with wise Ravenclaw  
>You'll find your heart's desire<br>Where you will learn oh so avidly  
>And intelligence is admired.<em>

_Last but not least is Slytherin  
>The underdog some might say,<br>Yet here you willl find the amitious, the cunning,  
>Who will fight for their goals whichever way.<em>

_Now don't you hesitate  
>And do not be scared!<br>Put me on your head  
>And every thought will be shared.<br>I will sort through your hopes,  
>Through your dreams and your fears,<br>And I'll find out where  
>You'll best fit, dear first years.<em>

As soon as the Sorting Hat finished its song the whole hall burst out in applause and Nora was quick to join.

"So all we have to do is put on that hat?" she asked Fred.

"I guess so, sounds easy enough, doesn't it?" he replied.

And it did sound easy, though Nora didn't quite know how she felt about the hat poking around all her thoughts and memories.

As the applause died down, professor Longbottom stepped forward again with a parchment scroll in his hands. "When I call your name, please come forward, sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat. The hat will then sort you into the appropriate house. When you go to your own house table, don't forget to take of the hat." With this professor Longbottom grinned and some of the teachers at the High Table laughed.

He rolled out the scroll and read out the first name: "Applebee, Elisabeth!" A nervous girl stepped out from the line and went over to the stool. She put the sorting hat on her head and sat for a few moments as everyone present waited in silence. Then the Sorting Hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers as Elisabeth put the hat back on the stool and ran over to her new house with a wide grin on her face.

A few names later Nora was happy that "Davies, Oliva!" went to Slytherin, not Ravenclaw, and after "Harper, Cristian!" was also sent to Slytherin, Professor Longbottom called out "Higgs, Nora!"

Nora was pretty confident she would be sorted into Ravenclaw, as she pulled the hat over her head. The hat was so large that it covered her eyes and all she could see was darkness. Then she heard a small voice, as if it were whispering in her ear. "Oh my," the sorting hat said, "I didn't think you would exist. There's only one place to put you, off course."

"Ravenclaw?" Nora asked hopefully.

"Oh no, though you would do well there too, but there is only one true home for you and that is SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as Nora walked over there with dismay. She knew the Slytherins didn't exactly have the best reputation ever, from what Fred had told her on the train. On the other hand, it was her dad's old house, so it couldn't be that bad. It wasn't Ravenclaw though.

Nora was careful not to sit too close to Olivia, who was sitting next to William Bole, the first one to be sorted into Slytherin. Instead, she sat down between two older students, with another two empty spots across from her. She looked over at the first years still to be sorted and locked eyes with Fred. He looked slightly disappointed, but smiled at her encouragingly anyway.

"Hello, Nora was it?" The boy next to her asked. She looked up at him and his gaze immediately took her breath away. He had stunning blue eyes and wavy dark hair. "I'm Raynard Avery, this year's prefect." He smiled as he held out his hand to her.

"H-hi," she stammered as they shook hands. For a moment she couldn't think straight as she stared into his eyes, then he turned his attention back to the sorting and the spell was broken.

The next first year to be sorted into Slytherin was one Julia Montague. She took the seat across from Nora, but only to immediately turn her attention to Rayard.

"Hello Raynard," she simpered, "how nice to see you again."

"Julia," he acknowledged her presence, but didn't say anything else to her.

Charlotte Pritchard, Rowan Pucey and Lauren Vaisey were sent to Slytherin as well and after "Warrington, Aurelio!" took a seat next to Julia "Weasley, Fred!" was finally called forward.

Nora watched as he approached the stool. He looked a lot less confident than he had been earlier. Sending him an encouraging smile she secretly hoped her first, and as of yet only, friend at Hogwarts would be sorted into Slytherin as well, but she knew it wasn't likely. Barely two seconds after the Sorting Hat touched Fred's head "GRYFFINDOR!" rang through the hall and at the other end of the hall applause erupted at the Gryffindor table. Fred ran over there with a huge grin on his face.

The sorting was almost over and the last three students - Samuel Whitby, Tristan Wilkes and Flora Zeller - were sent to Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Hufflepuff again respectively.

When the applause at the Hufflepuff table had died down, all eyes turned to the High Table. A little witch in the middle of the table had stood up. Most likely this was Professor Sprout, Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Good evening," she spoke, "and welcome to our new first years and welcome back to everyone else. As I suspect you are all very hungry after the long train ride, I will leave the start of year announcements until after dinner, so for now, let's eat!"

**XXXXX**

Exhausted, Nora lay in her new bed in the Slytherin dormitory, unable to sleep. The feast had been wonderful. She hadn't talked much, but had enjoyed her meal while listening to others' conversations.

Julia Montague had made quite an effort to talk to Raynard, but it had been in vain. He'd simply ignored her and had made conversation with Aurelio Warrington and a boy next to him.

When Professor Sprout was done with the after dinner announcements (don't go into the Forbidden Forest, first years aren't allowed to have their own broom, etcetera, etcetera), the first years were told to follow the prefects of their house to the common rooms. Raynard and a girl named Bella Wilkes led them to the Slytherin common room and pointed out the dorms.

Nora shared a room with the four other first year girls in Slytherin. Two of them, Julia and a girl named Lauren Vaisey had seemed to know each other already and pretended as if the others didn't exist. Olivia had tried to join their conversation, but had quickly given up and gone to bed. The last girl, Charlotte Pritchard seemed nice enough, but she'd gone straight to bed. As had Nora.

However, no matter how tired she was, Nora simply couldn't get to sleep. She kept hearing the Sorting Hat's words, repeating themselves inside her head, _I didn't think you'd exist_. What made her so special that the Sorting Hat thought it odd she existed?


End file.
